The field of the invention is drawer slides and the invention relates more particularly to drawer slides of the type which are lockable in a desired position.
With the increasing use of computers, there is an added need to provide a drawer slide which can be locked in an open position. For instance, if a computer keyboard is contained in the drawer of a desk, it is desirable to be able to open the desk drawer and lock it in position.
One such drawer slide is disclosed in applicants' pending application, Ser. No. 776,409, filed Sept. 16, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,487. This disclosed a locking system utilizing a rubber block which is deformable by the turning of a cam which functions to hold the slide in a desired position. For some applications, the position of the handle on the outer slide member, or cabinet member, is inconvenient and the location of a handle on the inner slide member, or drawer member, is more useful for some applications.